genesis_dna_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Obscurus
"Is it better for the world to know every secret? No, only fools want to know everything. Why? Because knowledge has always been power, and some power is likely to kill you." Little is known about Obscurus. The Modern day boogieman to human and Genesis alike. Some say he doesn't exist, others say he died and someone replaced him. Though all agree that Obscurus fights with us. He does have some questionable means though. Appearance It's hard to say, he can be a she, or in It. He looks like whatever he wants to look like. However the people that knew him before the rebellion said that he was a good looking male. almost looking related to Julius, but he had white medium hair. This man has been seen as Obscurus after that, rarely. Personality A man of shadows, he lacks any moral compass. Often a trickster, a Joker, a gentlemen, ect. The few close to this man of myth say he is someone that enjoys humor and often jokes around even during serious matters. However he becomes very serious when it's about his line of work or information. History Little is known what he did or has done. Mostly people theorize about it, for he is the one that writes the history of Genesis kind. Who can tell what he leaves out? He grew up in the same camp as Julius, was very close to everyone. Often cheering them up with pranks on the facility and never really getting caught. He was often the life of the party in the darkest moments. When the war started he went off grid, only Julius and Vacuus knew where he was. Some say he was the one that recruited all of the Generals in some way. Others say he was busy infiltrating the USA government. After the war ended in North America, he was known to go to Europe with the rest of the generals. There no one knows what he did, but after he started plans with a few others about building the academies. Which is known for he has built and designed every academy used to date. The Void Disaster something happened, no one knows besides the one person with him at the time who was Kataigida. Kataigida said that what had happened on that day changed them both, but he feared that it might of been the end of Obscurus, and a death of his friend that he knew. Obscurus leads the Academy of Many Masks. Which some say never existed. The emblem of three masks is a legend among most people. Those who wear it are hardly seen, and often leave no trace behind once they disappear. Generals that have been inside the academy say that it is a ghost city. The Silence is often enough to make you mad. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities DNA Ability No one knows what his ability is, that to change appearance? But how could he use the void? Some say that he can use any ability he sees, that he is a copy. That his reality is anything he witnesses, thus he can bring it back under his control. *(At this level you should only have one or two normal abilities, look at other student NPC's for help) *(Same as above) DNA Weapon Never seen, but rumor is that it's a black scythe that cuts through anything. Others say that it's a unique mask, and that mask enhances everything he does. ''' *(Stage one)' *'(Stage two, Ignore)' *'(Stage three, Ignore)' *'(Final Stage, Ignore)' Titan Evolution '''Unknown, rumored to be extremely dangerous considering he was the 2nd of his generation, Vacuus being the third.' Relationships *Him and Magma have become close friends, they often kid with each other. He enjoys making fun of her, and she enjoys beating him. *Him and Vacuus where almost like brothers. *Him and Kataigida where always good friends, recent years they have fought more, but still have moments where you can tell they both enjoy each other. Trivia *He likes Chess *He often likes watching plays *He likes reading and writting history *He enjoys spicy food. *He likes "red" wines. Category:Human Category:General Category:Void